A Love That Heals
by WingedArcher1
Summary: AU One-Shot. In a world where the ARK incident never happened, Shadow and Maria are celebrating the anniversary of their relationship together. But when a shocking revelation is told to Shadow by Professor Gerald things change and Shadow and Maria have a tough decision on their hands. Rated M for sexual content.


**A/N- Just to get this out there, I know that this kind of relationship offends some people, so if you write a review saying something to that extent: 1) Why did you read it in the first place, and 2) I'm going to ignore you. Everyone else enjoy the story.**

A Love That Heals

**Shadow POV**

Today is a very special day aboard the space colony ARK. Well, it's special to me and Maria. Today is the 6th year anniversary of the day we said we were in love each other. I can't belive we've kept it a secret for so long. That day was weird too. Supposedly the G.U.N. military forces were supposed to come up here to kill me. That's why I told Maria then I loved her and I was lucky enough she felt the same way. But I'm getting sidetracked. I woke up and skated to Maria's room. I opened the door and got a somewhat pleasant surprise, Maria was apparently in the middle of getting dressed so I saw her in only her bra and underwear. It took a second for her to notice though but she wasn't too upset.

"Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to close the door?" She asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, of course." I said hitting the button to close the door. By the time I turned back around Maria had her dress on, light blue as always. "You sure know how to change clothes fast."

"Well, when you keep something a secret for so long you learn to do things quickly without thinking." And before I could respond she pinned me to the wall and started kissing me. You know when we first started it was hard for us to kiss each other since I was so short, but ever since I had a growth spurt about two years ago it's gotten better. Slowly but surely we calmed our kisses down and I got off the wall.

"That get's better every single time." I said out of breath. And I wasn't lying, but something in the back of my head wondered if we would ever take the next step of having sex. It would be a weird topic to bring up, me being not so human after all. But I would never force Maria into doing anything she felt was uncomfortable. So if making out is as far as it goes I'm completely content with that.

"I agree. I love you Shadow, I know I haven't said it much lately but I really do."

"And I love you too Maria, and that's why I remembered what today is."

"You did?! Well, of course you did, you have a photographic memory."

"But even if I didn't I would have still remembered since I care about you and want to make you happy. So happy anniversary." I said pulling out a present I had snuck into her room while she wasn't looking a few days ago. It was a vase full of flowers from all over the planet we looked out over each day.

"Flowers?! Where did you get these?" Maria asked surprised but full of joy.

"Oh you know, a few favors here, a bet won there, but all that matters is that I know how much you want to be down on that planet, so I thought I could bring a little bit of it up here to show you how much I love you."

"Oh Shady, this is the best present you could have ever given me." She said giving me a huge hug.

"Well second best, you know."

"True." It's weird, ever since we've been together her health has gotten better gradually, but recently it's plateaued. The Professor still works hard everyday to try and find a complete cure, but it still worries the three of us. That and the fact that in about 45 years I'll have to fight off the alien who helped create me, but that's far far away at this point. "So, I guess it's my turn to give you a present." Maria said when she let me go. She dug around under her bed and pulled out a small piece of plastic in the shape of a square. It looked like there was something round inside of it. I knew that it was probably something good, but I was stumped as to what it was.

"I take it I have to do something with this to get my present?" Maria always loves to puzzle me with stuff like this, it helps with the boredom sometimes.

"You guessed it. I want you to go to your room and look up the word printed on the package and when you do you'll know what to do with it."

"Okay Maria, I'll be back as fast as I can." I said giving her one last peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"Me too, now hurry back so we can have some fun." So I skated back to my room and pulled out my dictionary that Maria gave me back when we first met. The word on the package said 'condom' so I leafed through the book until I found it.

"A usually rubber covering worn over the penis during sexual intercourse to prevent pregnancy." I read the definition out loud. It took me a second for it to set in, but when it did my eyes went wide and I skated back to Maria's room. When I opened the door I noticed that all the lights were off and the only light was coming from candles that were lit all over the room. But Maria was nowhere to been seen. Then I felt a presence behind me.

"I take it you found out what my present was." It was Maria and she was whispering into my ear. I turned around and she was only wearing her bra and panties again.

"Maria, I don't know what to say. You look so beautiful right now, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Does this answer your question?" And with that she kissed me very passionately and pushed me towards the bed. She pushed me onto it and then for the second time today we were making out. Our kisses and movements kept getting hotter and hotter and I could feel that my penis was about to peek out from around the spines near my legs. But, right when I was about to unclasp Maria's bra, we both heard someone typing on the keypad to get into room.

"Really?!" I whisper yelled. I was really getting into it.

"Hide under the bed!" Maria said but the door opened before I could. And who other to come in the door and see us making out than the Professor. "Oh, hi Grandpa. How are you today?" Maria asked a bit timidly.

"I'm feeling okay." He answered completely unfazed. "Shadow, can we talk in my office, right now if you don't mind?"

"Um, okay." I said getting off of Maria and following him out of the room. As we walked down the hall I formulated what I was going to tell the Professor about Maria and I. We finally got to his office and went inside. "There is nothing you can do or say, Maria and I are in love and nothing can stop that." I said taking my stand. But the Professor's response surprised me.

"Well that's very good Shadow, I hope you two continue to feel that way."

"What?" I asked confused. Then it hit me. "Wait a second, you already knew didn't you?"

"Well, I am a genius Shadow. And I designed you that way anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"I might as well tell you now. You know how Maria's health started to get better when you two began your relationship?" I nodded. "Well, it's because when you two kiss your DNA is passed onto Maria's body and it strengthens her DNA to fight the NIDS in her body."

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?"

"Because you two were young, and I felt it would be better if things took the natural course instead of me forcing the issue. But lately Maria's health has stopped getting better."

"Yes, I noticed that as well."

"That's because the NIDS is mutating. At this rate Maria will still die from it, but not until her 30's if my calculations are correct. But I believe there is a way to delay it even longer."

"And what would that be? I'll do it, no matter what it is?" I said quickly. I know eventually I'll lose Maria, but I don't want it to be that soon.

"Well, it's not just up to you Shadow, you would have to convince Maria as well."

"Why, what would I have to do?"

"You would have to have unprotected sex together. The different form of delivery of your DNA into her body and the proteins that accompany it should bypass the mutation of the NIDS and heal her even more."

"How much more?" I knew I was asking a lot of questions, but we were talking about the life of the girl I love.

"I can't be completely sure unless you actually go through with it, but at the low end of my prediction it should give her another 30 years."

"And at the high end?"

"She might become immortal like yourself. You see, if all the NIDS was to be destroyed in her body your DNA then would attach itself to her normal cells and strengthen them, and we don't really know how long you can live so the sky would be the limit so to speak. We may even be able to help every sick person on Mobius!" The Professor was getting very animated. He's a good man, he just gets over excited sometimes. "Sorry about that Shadow."

"It's fine Professor, this is groundbreaking news. But what do you want me to do?"

"Go back to Maria's room and talk to her. Tell her what I told you and make a decision about what to do. I'll make sure to turn the camera off in her room.

"You know I won't force her to do anything, right?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Shadow, you are a good person, and obvious a good boyfriend as well." And with that I headed back to Maria's room slowly, thinking of what I was going to say. Maria was sitting on the bed still wearing her underwear. I sat down next to her and we were silent for a few seconds.

"So, what did he say?" Maria asked breaking the silence.

"Well, he already knew about us being together. And he's okay with it, I mean really okay with it."

"What does that mean?" Maria asked, so I explained what the Professor said about her health and what he wanted us to do. "Wow." Was all Maria could say when I was finished.

"Yeah. So what do you think?"

"Well, if we keep having unprotected sex like Grandpa suggested, there is a good possibility I could get pregnant, but if we don't I'll die when I'm 30 or so. And that's even if he's right about it working."

"Maria, you know that I would never force you do anything you don't want to, but this is what I think. If you were to get pregnant, I would try to be the best father I could be. And if it doesn't work out and you do die young, that child would be I reminder to me everyday of what we had together and how good it made me feel." Maria thought about what I said for a minute and then responded.

"Then let's do it, I trust you more than anyone to keep his word and I do truly love you."

"Are you sure?" I asked one last time.

"Oh Shadow, you are such a prude sometimes. Just shut up and start kissing me." She said sternly so I did. We quickly reached the point of where we were before the Professor interrupted us. I finally got Maria' bra off and it was worth it. I started to trail my kisses down her neck an to her breasts. I started lightly sucking on her left one while using on off my other hands to massage the right one. With every motion she let out a long moan which turned me on even more. My penis was completely exposed and before I could realize it Maria had flipped our positions and started trailing her hands down my chest. "Let's see how you like it." She said as she grabbed my penis and started rubbing it up and down. It felt so good that I had to grab the bed to keep myself from jumping off of it. Then she went even farther and started to lick the tip of it.

"M-Maria, I think I'm about to orgasm." I got out between shaky breaths and she stopped right before I did. I took that chance to reflip our positions and get ready to put it in. "Maria, this might hurt a bit since this is our first time."

"Just make sure to keep it in incase you do orgasm." I nodded and lightly thrusted myself inside of her body. She took a sharp breath but reassured me, "It's okay Shadow, just go slow to start with." So I started slow, just going back and forth while slowly stroking Maria's face to calm her. When I felt her start to loosen up I went faster and started to massage her breasts again. Her moaning was turning me on again and I had the urge to kiss her as hard as I could in that moment. Eventually I started to feel her walls start to contract and get tighter, so I knew she was getting close. "Shadow-"

"I know Maria, me too." And with a few final thrusts I shot my load into Maria's womb as far as it could go and yelled her name and she yelled mine back. I got out of her and fell onto my back my breaths as ragged as they could be. I turned to Maria and she was breathing hard as well. "Maria, thank you for doing this with me, I can't tell you how much I love you at this moment in time, but know that it's a lot." Maria reached out with her hand and cupped my cheek in it.

"I love you too Shadow, and I should be the one thanking you. If this works out we can have a happy life together. We could get married, have a kid, or even visit the planet like we've always wanted to."

"As long as I'm with you Maria, I'll always be happy."

"Me too Shadow. So, what are we going to do with the rest of our day, it's only ten in the morning."

"Well, the Professor will probably want to run some blood tests on you after what just happened. That will probably take up most of the day."

"True. But what I want to know is how he found out about us."

"We forgot to turn the security cameras off when we would make out."

"That would do it." Then Maria's eyes got big. "Did he just watch what we did?!"

"No, he said he would turn the camera off for us." I said reassuringly.

"Whew, that's a relief, don't want that tape floating around to embarrass us later."

"Yeah." Then there was a pause. "Did you enjoy it?" I asked Maria.

"Yes I did Shadow, very much so. And just think, it'll keep getting better and better with practice."

"I guess that's something to look forward to." I said. Then I started to get up and put my shoes and gloves back on but Maria pulled me back.

"I want to lay here and cuddle a little longer, I don't feel like getting pricked with needles yet."

"Okay Maria, anything for you."


End file.
